yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erina Yanase
Erina Yanase is an OC created by user Mairsle. She is highly likely to be a fanfiction character more than an RP character. Info Erina is one of the fanon female characters attending Akademi High School. Having had previously attended an all-girls school for all her life, Erina finds herself struggling to adapt to the surroundings of a coed school environment. She is extremely shy around boys. The school she had previously attended during her elementary to middle-school level is known as St. Ajourn's Girls Academy. Appearance Erina has light brown hair with a half-done hairstyle and bright green eyes. Her complexion is lighter than most of her peers from being of mixed heritage. She is seemingly average height and slender. History Her parents died in a car crash when Erina was just 9 years old. She was taken in by her grandparents to live in their Western-style mansion. Erina did not take her parents passing very well. Her grief caused her to become quiet and detached from others. That was until her grandmother introduced her to the violin, where she was taught to play the instrument whenever she was feeling sad, thinking about her parents. She was a natural at the instrument which helped her realize her true passion for music. She would play the instrument for her grandparents a lot which helped refine her talent. In her junior high school years, Erina lost her grandfather to illness and eventually, her grandmother followed suit, leaving her to inherit their large mansion. She was later taken under the care of her uncle Souji, who came back from overseas after finishing his studies. The two shared an awkward relationship however due to the lack of communication from Erina's part due to her shyness around men that she isn't familiar with. Souji wanted to help her niece familiarize herself with the opposite sex in her high school years to which Erina complied with. Seeing as Erina was enrolled in an esteemed girl's academy, he decided to enroll her into his alma meter with exactly the same academic reputation but a different environment, Akademi High School. Personality Erina has the Timid persona due to her social awkwardness and her tendecy to avoid speaking unless spoken to. She fumbles and stutters in her speeches a lot when under pressure. If the player chooses to play as Yandere-kun instead of Ayano, talking to Erina will be much more difficult. However it is still possible to befriend her. She has a hard time making eye contact with others. When a camera is pointed in her direction, she will cover her face to avoid having her picture taken. Relationships Souji Yanase Erina has an awkward relationship with her uncle/guardian due to his absence during her late childhood years and gender restricted school upbringing. They used to be close when Erina was a lot younger but as Souji went to study overseas, they have not been in contact ever since. Souji tries quite hard in order to reconcile with his niece, although slow but it is most definitely working. Taeko Yamada/Female Senpai While Erina was lost in the halls of Akademi and was anxious to ask for assistance, Taeko approached her and offered to show her around. Erina is grateful for Taeko's kindness and assistance. The pair soon became friends when Taeko offered that Erina could come and see her whenever she needs a hand as she is always willing to help out. Ayano Aishi/Yandere-chan or Yandere-kun The player will meet Erina during a morning briefing of the announcement of a new student transferring from St. Ajourn's Girls Academy to Akademi High School by the homeroom teacher. The player can choose to befriend her without even needing to join the Light Music Club, if her character task is completed. Her character task is to retrieve back the wrong music sheet she had mistakenly sent to the Drama Club and send them the correct one. Erina will note that she finds Yandere-chan/Yandere-kun intimidating at first but will thank them nevertheless for helping her. Befriending Erina can allow the player to learn more about any outings that Taeko attends and intercepting any rivals before they can have a chance to get closer to Taeko. The members of the Light Music Club Seeing as the club's main genre is more inclined to the pop-rock scene, Erina finds it difficult to adapt to their choice of music as she is mainly geared to the classical and orchestral scene. She hopes to form an orchestra in her senior year but with her shyness it can be quite difficult for her to find members... Trivia • Erina aspires to become a musical composer one day • Her complexion being fair from most students is because she is 3/4 Japanese and 1/4 American • Erina cannot speak English very well despite her ability to write it well. Her accent is still quite thick when speaking in English. • Her hobbies include painting and baking aside from playing the violin • Erina is a sweet-tooth. She enjoys tea time and cakes a lot with Taeko • She has a soft voice which causes people to be unable to hear her sometimes (Headcanon her to be voiced by Sora Amamiya) Category:OCs Category:Females Category:WIP